Olympians do the Cupid Shuffle!
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: Haha, the title says it all! Little songfics i'm doing for Percabeth! Some aren't fluffy, some are. But they aren't terribly fluffy.


Hello, peoples! I know I should be working on my other story, or the story about Max and Fang's daughter (maybe I'll give you a sneak peek, if you ask nicely ;)), but, my cousins Daniyel and Konnor are in town, and I don't have that much time before Micah (my brother)'s football game. So, I asked my sister Josie if she would put on some music, so I could do some songfics! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, although I might ask. Can anyone get it for me?

The Only Exception: Paramore

I never believed in love. Love always seemed like the stuff of fairy tales, places where parents loved each other and the only thing at separated people was death. The prince comes to save the princess, gets awakened by true love's kiss, and they both ride off into the sunset.

After my mother left me on my father's doorstep, I knew I wasn't wanted. It was on my father's face, and in the grim line of his mouth. So, at the age of just two years, I swore I'd never fall victim to the powers of love. I made myself believe I was content with loneliness.

If only I knew back then that I would soon have my heart smothered by the affections of a black haired, green eyed, seaweed-brained boy.

Don't Take the Girl: Tim McGraw

Percy sat in the waiting room, hearing his wife's screams of agony as Hera, who temporarily put aside their differences, whispered honey words like, 'she'll be beautiful ', 'aw, I can tell she'll look just like her mother', and 'Percy will love her to no end.'

Athena stuck her head out the door.

"Come on, Percy," she said tenderly. "She wants you in here."

Percy wobbled to his feet, biting his lip as he walked into the room, only to be faced with Artemis, the goddess of childbirth's, bloody hands, and a unnaturally pale Annabeth, with a distraught Hera by her side.

Artemis caught his eye.

"The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave. She's not doing well, and fading fast.

Percy's knees gave out, and he knelt to the floor.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take my heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world," He whispered. "Gods please, don't take the girl."

Just the Girl- Click 5

I don't know what made me fall for her. When I was twelve, I could have never pictured falling in love with Annabeth Chase, the smartest and prettiest daughter of Athena. I mean, she kicked my butt, tossed me around, mocked me, baffled me, and she almost gives me an aneurism with every word she says.

But I could tell, in the very back of my subconscious, that that's what I really wanted. Annabeth is _just_ the girl I'm looking for.

Firework- Katy Perry

(not really percabeth, more just sweet)

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Annabeth asked, sitting next to a dark haired girl, whose electric blue eyes were flooded with tears, as she faced the horizon.

"I'm different, Aunt Annabeth." The girl whispered, touching her face, which matched her mother's perfectly. "When Lady Artemis let each of her huntresses have a child when they got Pethenseila back, I don't think my mother wanted me."

Annabeth shook her head.

"Rianne, how could you think that? Your momma loves you. She was just afraid of what Zeus would say. His only current daughter, having a child by herself? It's quite an anomaly."

Rianne looked up at her.

"Why didn't you become a huntress, Aunt Annabeth?" she asked. Annabeth smiled at her theoretical niece.

" I didn't have your mother's courage. Thalia always was strong on her own. I don't think I realized it back then, but I was in love with your Uncle Percy. I could tell by the way my heart twinged (**AN: MY word. It means was harshly plucked) **when I saw his horrified expression."

Rianne smiled. Annabeth was pleased to see Thalia's daughter so happy again. Rianne threw her arms around her Aunt, and hugged. Annabeth kissed her head, then whispered in her ear,

"Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst, Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling awe-awe-awe."

Cupid Shuffle- Cupid (:D!)

(mild Lost Hero spoiler)

The music was thrumming throughout the doors, running across the Jacksons like a river. They watched their little girl, who had pulled each Olympian out to the floor, with Athena on one side, and Poseidon on the other. Ali made sure each was in line, then the song changed into a dance song that was making every demi-god, whether from the Roman camp or the Greek camp, hoot and holler, watching their parents, who looked scared out of their wits. Ali yelled out something that sounded like "Follow me!" then the words started.

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)

Ali moved her knees to either side, and slowly made her way to the floor. Hermes and Apollo followed her lead, then all of the other Olympians where doing it, including Athena, who looked flustered.

"Come on, momma! Daddy, you can do it, too!" Little Ali yelled. Percy smiled, and shook his head. Ali pouted.

"But it's my birthday!" she yelled over the music. Annabeth giggled, which seemed unlike her, and pulled him out to the floor.

As the dance went on, the two were slowly pushed together, until they were facing each other. Both stopped dancing, and stared at each other. The hooting got louder.

"Whoopsies!" Ali's wind-chime voice broke them from their stare trance.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Percy asked.

Ali wrinkled her nose.

"Aunt Thalia told me to tell you to get a room. What does that mean?"

I hope you liked it! Say bye, Dani!

Dani: Bye? *weird expression*

Me: *sigh* to the viewers.

Dani: Bye, strange people who are reading my cousins work!

Me: *rolls eyes*


End file.
